When Things Go Wrong - Zak Bagans x Ghost Reader x Devil! ACE
by I'm Absolute
Summary: Your death was never solved. You roam around a hospital confused and slightly annoyed by 2 devils who like to pick on you. Then comes the day that a group of 3 guys come and one catches your attention making the 2 devils and one other jealous. What will happen to (sort of) lost and confused (y/n)?
1. cнapтer 1: тнe ιnғaмoυѕ devιlѕ

**My first Ghost Adventures Reader insert! Yay~ oh this is (obviously) a Ghost Adventures and Hetalia crossover. Those who don't like Hetalia then I'm sorry**** and those who don't like Ghost Adventures then... why are you here?! =3= **

**(Y/N) – Reader's Name **

**(Y/A) – Reader's Age**

**(H/C) – Reader's Hair Color**

**(S/T) – Reader's Skin Tone**

**(F/C) – Reader's Favorite Color**

**(F/HS) - Reader's Favorite Hairstyle  
><strong>

**"****-" – talking**

**'****-' – thinking **

**(( Do I really have to go over these?...))**

**Now on with the story…**

**EDIT 3/4/14: I changed it to Devils since there's a difference between devils and demons sooo yeah... I changed it for the sake of the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Infamous Devils<strong>

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V.**

I walk around the abandoned hospital. Screams, moans, crying, and many more sounds of pain and terror roam around here. Of course _we_ are the only ones able to hear this and when I mean _'we' _I mean us 'ghosts' and a couple of demons and devils. I prefer 'lost spirits' though. Honestly I don't even know _why_ I'm here... I didn't even die here... I think... No... I didn't... probably close by here... I don't remember... I just remember my friends and family... all the good and bad times. I sigh slightly, since I'm in my own little world right now I don't hear the voices of a couple of spirits I managed to be-friend here, telling me to stop. Once I snap out of my trance I notice them. "What?"they start walking away scared. I look at them confused for awhile and shrug it off. I turn around and suddenly I run into a firm chest "Oh sorry—"I look up instantly regretting it. It was one of _them_,the infamous devils and one of the worst ones too. I feel like groaning and rolling my eyes but I don't want to be devil food thank you very much. The bright baby blue-eyed **_American_** devil lowered to my height and got in front of my face. "Hey dollface~ You better watch where you're going, you never know... _someone_ might end up taking you away~" His long black spade tail starts twirling my long (h/c) locks. "How if I'm dead?" cue my awesome troll-face. Alfred snarls and grabs my chin. "Don't smart talk me bitch..." I death glare at him and he laughs. "How cute~ Little (y/n) thinks she's tough~... Well I hate to burst your bubble but..." He leans against my face again "You're. Not." I back away from him and growl lowly. "I'm not scared of you bastard." "Well. Well. That's no way to talk to your superiors poppet~" I jump slightly and turn around to see another devil, but this time it was the one I actually fear. I've heard he doesn't show mercy to helpless spirits and eats them without hesitation. 'I had always wondered how they made themselves look like regular humans…' the green-eyed **_British_** devil went up to me and examined my face. "You're afraid of me aren't you poppet~" I shake my head quickly. "N-No I'm not! I-" I feel someone covering my mouth and pulling me away from them. "Bloody hell! Where did that girl go?!" Alfred shrugs "Dunno dude. She just vanished... wait isn't that what ghosts do anyway?" Arthur looks at him for awhile. "Hm... I guess you're right... I must of scared her off" He smirks and stands proudly, I roll my eyes and let whoever's taking me take me. Once we're far away enough they let go. "Uh... Thanks for saving me-" I turn around and I freeze. Another. Devil. 'What the actual fuck?' "Y-You're welcome (Y/N)..." Oh right, he's the shy and nice one. "Uhh... So why did you save me from those hosers?" The violet-eyed **_Canadian_** devil sits next to me. "I-I don't like you b-being so close t-to my idiot b-brother..." I look at him wide-eyed. "Brother?..." Matthew nods slowly. "D-Didn't you know...?" I shake my head looking at him confused. "You guys are family?... I didn't know that… You all look so... different from each other..." His cute stubborn curl starts flickering. "Y-You really think so~?!" "Y-Yeah..." The unexpected happened... He _hugged_ me... 'What's going on…' "Uhh Matthew, Are you okay?..." I feel tears dripping on my transparent body. "Y-Y-You're the f-first pers-er... ghost to a-actually r-remember my n-name and d-doesn't c-compare me t-to those i-idiots..." I giggle slightly and wipe his tears away. "It's okay I..." Suddenly I get this weird feeling... like I have to go somewhere but I'm not sure, I also hear voices... "Hey... Do you feel or hear that...?" Matthew looks at me confused. "Uh...n-no?" I hum abit and get up. "I'll be back in abit..." I start to walk away and I close my eyes. I start to vanish and I go to where I hear those voices. 'They sound so familiar…' I open my eyes to see that I'm outside the hospital. I read the sign. **'Saint Mary's Mental Hospital'** ((A/N: I totally made this place up okay?)) Well. That can explain some of the crazy ghosts. But why the hell I'm I at a _mental _hospital? I look around and see that one lady I once talked to, no not a ghost, a living human being, but this time she's with 3 other guys. The one on the right has brown eyes and abit of facial hair, he looks like the youngest from the group, the one in the middle has baby blue eyes and spiked up black hair, he's wearing a tight shirt that shows off his muscles and the one on the left has light brown eyes, sort of bald and also has facial hair. I get closer to get a better view of them... and when I mean closer I mean right next to them. "They look so familiar..." The one that looks the youngest with a large camera jumps slightly. "Whoa! Did you guys hear that?!" I gasp slightly "Y-You could hear me?!" The one with the blue eyes and the one with the light brown eyes move. "Holy shit! I heard that! Aaron give me the digital recorder!" I go up to the blue-eyed man and I touch his arm. "Oh my glob. He's got some muscles." I get a totally crazy idea. I float up and get close to the blue-eyed guy's ear as he goes to get the digital recorder. "I know you can hear me... Can you tell me your name please?" He shivers and backs away slightly. "Dude, Zak, you okay man?" Zak shakes his head. "A female ghost just asked me for my name." Aaron laughs. "Dude a ghost got the hots for you Zak" he starts wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Zak slightly rolls his eyes and sighs, the young one shakes his head and murmurs "Not the first time…" Zak looks at him. "Did yah say something Nick?" Nick hums and shakes his head. "Nope… Hey weren't we supposed to be doing a EVP session right now?" Zak and Aaron both face-plamed. "Shit I forgot! Aaron you still have the digital recorder right?" Aaron nods and hands him the recorder. "Dude it was recording!" "Check it then Zak!" Zak plays it over and I could hear my voice saying _"They look so familiar...", "Y-You could hear me?!" _Oh this last one... Oh god... _"Oh my glob. He's got some muscles." _If I were alive my face would be so red people would think it was a tomato. Nick and Aaron are laughing and Zak sweat-drops while standing there like what-the-actual-fuck. "Uh... Okay... That was awkward... Well at least we know this place is haunted... well out here..." He looks at the lady who was looking at them kind of weirdly. "So Vanessa can you show us around the hospital?" She nods and leads them to the hospital. I follow them from behind, Once they enter I see alot of the spirits rush away in fear and some stay. I sigh and I walk up to them. Vanessa is showing them where she's been attacked and the history of the hospital. "So you got scratched TWICE AND pushed down the stairs?!" She nods looking around obviously still scared of what happened to her. "But there is good spirits here. I remember once I feel down the stairs a girl, late teens, helped me out when I was hurt. Once my vision came back to normal I noticed she was transparent. I was a bit scared at first but I relaxed when realized she was the one who helped me." Zak looks at her in awe. "How did she look like?" "She had long (H/C) in a (F/HS), (E/C) eyes, light (S/T) and she was wearing a (F/C) [favorite band or anime] t-shirt and some black skinnies with (2ndF/C) converse. It was weird... She didn't look like if she were one of the patients here." The three looked confused. "Really?" Vanessa nods. "Yeah! This hospital has been abandoned since 1997 and by the way she was dressed you could tell she died recently." They all look at each other. "Well. We'll try to communicate with this girl-" Aaron quickly interrupts "Hey Zak! What if the girl we heard earlier _was_ her?" I feel flustered and step back abit accidentally tripping over a pipe that was slightly slanted causing it to fall. They all jump and look at my direction. "Fuck..."

***3rd Person P.O.V***

(Y/N) gets up and hides in the room in front of her. The group goes to what caused the noise and see the pipe on the floor. "This pipe, it looks like it fell from" Zak looks at where the pipe was previously. "from here!" He places the pipe where it previously was. It fit perfectly. "Someone or something must of tripped over it... or kicked it" Zak took out his digital recorder and turned it on. "Did someone kick this pipe?..." (Y/N) comes out of her hiding spot "No I sort of ... tripped?..." Zak replays the recorder _"Zak: Did someone kick this pipe?... (Y/N): No I sort of... tripped?" _Zak jumps in excitement and the rest of the group smiles. "Hey that sounds like the female ghost from earlier!" Nick nods. "Yeah! She must of followed us back here." Zak turns on his recorder again. "Are you the girl from earlier? What's your name?" (Y/N) hums abit "Yeah... and it's (Y/N)...(Y/N) (L/N).." He replays it once again. _"Zak: Are you the girl from earlier? What's your name?... (Y/N) *hum* ...yeah... it's (Y/N)... (Y/N) (L/N)..." _Zak and the others smile wide. "This. This is perfect! We're receiving class A EVP's and we still haven't started our lockdown!" (Y/N) gasps remembering who they are. She thinks 'Oh my god! How could I forget the Ghost Adventures Crew?! And they're going to be recording _here_. **AWESOME**!' She turns around to go tell a couple of her ghostly friends suddenly she runs into someone 'Jeez what's up with me and running into spirits today...?' She looks up and groans abit then goes to panic mode almost forgetting that the GAC are here, right when she's about to make a run for it Alfred pulls her back pinning her against the wall. "Where the fuck do you think your going?!" (Y/N) struggles to get out of his grip "Away from you bastard!" Alfred growls at her his eyes glowing. "I saw you with those... _humans _and that Zak guy... stay away from him." I gasp in serious shock. "Wait why?! What the hell you can't boss me around!" His grip tightens. **_"YES I CAN. YOU'RE MINE AND ONLY MINE!"_**(Y/N) flinches and freezes unable to say another word. Then she noticed the mirror in front of her and sees that she looks like the time she helped Vanessa when she was attacked by Alfred and Arthur. She never really had interest in how the devils looked but she gave this time a chance. She gasped when she noticed how handsome Alfred is, but like how the saying goes, looks could be deceiving. "What?!" (Y/N) shakes her head quickly. "N-Nothing!" He smirks noticing the small fear within her voice. "What...What did you mean when you said... that I was yours?" He stays quiet for 5 seconds "I...I uh..." She raises a brow failing to notice the faint blush on his cheeks. "...Nevermind" He lets go of her and she looks at him confused. "Uh... Alfred?...You okay?" She unconsciously runs a hand through his shiny black hair touching one of his ram-like horns causing him to blush. "I-I said n-nothing!" He slaps his hand away and turns away his blush growing. He gasps and runs away disappearing into the darkness. "W-Wait! Alfred!... What the hell?..." She turns around to see the GAC group and Vanessa staring at her with mouths wide open. (Y/N) panics and runs through the wall, ignoring some protests from Zak. "Oh my god! Did you see that?!" Zak looks at his group and Vanessa. "YEAH! That was fucking crazy!" Aaron pipes in. Nick still in shock what he just saw couldn't say anything until he noticed something. "DUDES! THE CAMERA JUST FROZE!" They all look at Nick. "What?!" Aaron looks at Zak. "Hey! This is just like from the time we went to the Linda Vista Hospital!" Vanessa who was still looking at where (Y/N) and Alfred were at looks at them. "You guys seen things like this before?" They all shake their heads. "I meant the camera, it froze when I saw a full body apparition at this one hospital at East LA" Vanessa nods "Oh, okay." Zak checks the time. "You guys we better start setting up our equipment. It's going to get dark soon..." He looks at Aaron's camera which he recently turned on.

_"this is going to be one hell of a lock-down." _


	2. noтe ιмporтanт

**Hm... it seems like no ones liking this on here... if I don't get any follows, reviews, or likes in a week I'm just going to put this thing down :/**

**-Mari-chan**


	3. aυтнorѕ noтe ѕorry

**Bonjour my fabulous readers~!**

**Yes. I know Author Notes are annoying =.=||| Especially when it's the second one v.v ...**

**I just wanted to say that I**

**_am_ going to update soon _MAYBE_ . But it might take me awhile since I have ALOT of schoolwork to do ;-;**

**Jeez who knew being home-schooled would be harder than regular school? v.v**

**Plus I have a REALLY bad sore-throat, hell, it even hurts when I drink plain water, it's like torment ;-; *sighs***

**Alright that's all mon ami~**

**À la prochaine~ (Until next time~)**


	4. AN: Link to the next chapter!

Hey everyone! Sorry that this isn't the update you were hoping for! ; v ;

BUT! I am updating this story but not here... I'm continuing this on my Quotev acc I'll link ya'~

HERE: **www. quotev story/4405006/Zak-Bagans-x-GhostReader-x-Devil-ACE-Family-When-Things-Go-Wrong/**


End file.
